Zelda, A Gande e Teível
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: A doença fizera Zelda definhar. Agora ela quer ver o mundo queimar em seu lugar.


**.**

**Zelda, A Gande e Teível**

* * *

><p><strong>Beta:<strong> none.

**Disclaimer:** _Pet Sematary_ é uma obra de Stephen King e a ele pertence. Os personagens, o ambiente, o plot, tudo, tudo, absolutamente tudo é dele. Eu não possuo coisa alguma, apenas admiro o trabalho fantástico desse autor.

**Nota: **Essa fanfiction foi escrita logo após a releitura da obra que para mim, junto com The Shining, são as masterpieces do Mestre King. Escolhi escrever sobre a Zelda porque é a personagem que mais me assusta na trama, afinal ela é real. É gente. E eu tenho medo de gente! haha

Se você ainda não leu o livro e quiser se aventurar nessa fanfic, aviso que o spoiler estapeará a sua face. Não é um mega spoiler, mas chega perto disso. Dá um certo entendimento do contexto que seria melhor não ter antes de ler Pet Sematary. E também penso que para quem não leu a história não tem sentido ler isso aqui, mas eu não mando em ninguém, então fica só o recado. =D

Para esclarecer, está escrito "Gande e Teível" no título porque é como traduziram na versão para o português a expressão "Gweat and Tewwible", que é como a personagem Zelda falava "The Great and Terrible" quando criança.

Aos que lerão, fiquem a vontade e enjoy the journey!

* * *

><p>As dores eram insuportáveis. Tão fortes, tão intensas, tão constantes, e presentes por tanto tempo que Zelda sequer se recordava de como era a sua vida antes da atual agonia a qual se via submetida.<p>

A meningite a abatera de uma forma cruel. Veio sorrateira, silente, preparou o bote no escuro e se jogou sobre seu corpo com voracidade, destruindo tudo o que encontrou pela frente.

Primeiro fez sucumbir seu interior. Com garras afiadas, abateu sem piedade a resistência de seu organismo, reduzindo seu sistema imunológico a frangalhos. Em seguida a doença arrastou seus dedos longos e ressequidos pelos ossos e músculos, trincando-os, torcendo, formando vincos e gerando ranhuras, transformando sua estrutura, antes plenamente saudável, num amontoado amorfo e inútil.

Então ela insinuou-se para fora. A pele ressecou, as unhas endureceram. O branco dos dentes e o rosado dos lábios cederam lugar para o amarelo opaco e o esbranquiçado leitoso. Os cabelos, um dia cheirosos e sedosos, hoje eram um emaranhado quebradiço e sem vida.

Em pouco tempo Zelda em nada lembrava a garota de outrora. A doença surrupiou-lhe toda a graciosidade, fez desaparecer a vivacidade, escoou pelos poros a intensidade da juventude. E nessa perda constante de tudo aquilo que representava a própria humanidade, Zelda viu ser corroída, dia após dia, a sua sanidade.

O lado bom que há em qualquer pessoa, então, encolheu-se no canto mais escuro de sua mente, ficando cada vez mais encurvado, a cada instante contorcendo-se um novo tanto, até que, num dado minuto, desapareceu. Sumiu, fugiu, abandonando-a por completo, sem deixar vestígios. A partida de sua face positiva foi tão efetiva que Zelda passou a acreditar que jamais existira. Seu comportamento, até o momento resignado e sofredor, modificou-se inteiramente.

Instalou-se no peito um severo ressentimento contra tudo o que a rodeava. Não suportava saber que todos tinham o direito de viver bem, menos ela. Detestava o fato de que moscas, pernilongos, baratas, ratos, sapos e escorpiões tivessem uma expectativa de vida melhor que a sua. O que causava o ódio maior, porém, era ver que sua família estava de pé enquanto ela definhava a cada inspiração.

O pai, deste sequer sabia. Desde que fora, por covardia e vergonha, trancafiada naquele quarto bem longe de todos, não o via mais. Ao que tudo indicava o homem, numa atitude de extremo egoísmo, não queria ter mais nada a ver com ela, a julgar pelo total desapego com que era tratada por ele. Sentia como se o sujeito preferisse que ela nunca tivesse nascido. Que tipo de pai negligencia a própria filha adoentada?

A mãe, por sua vez, era uma alma condenada que, muito embora estivesse presente, não conseguia disfarçar o alívio que seria se ela, Zelda, evaporasse de uma vez. Estava ali patente em seu olhar o quanto ela desprezava a filha e ansiava pelo instante em que piscaria e a encontraria morta, finalmente. Sempre que trocava suas roupas de cama ou suas vestes Zelda sentia a repulsa e o nojo nos toques distantes e ligeiros que a mulher empregava. E a compaixão materna, onde ficava? Em lugar nenhum, com certeza.

E tinha, por fim, a irmã. Numa escala de ira, Rachel era quem fazia a campainha soar mais alto. Era injusto que estivesse murchando enquanto a outra ficava ainda mais saudável e bonita todas as vezes em que a via. Delirava de raiva quando Rachel entrava em seu quarto com aqueles fios de cabelo brilhosos, com os olhos cheios de vida, as bochechas coradas e o hálito perfumado. Simplesmente não era certo.

Por que a doença não escolhera a irmã ao invés dela? Ou um dos pais que fosse? Por que justamente ela? Eram as perguntas que sempre se fazia.

Para respondê-las havia somente Oz, O Grande e Terrível, ou como ela costumava denomina-lo desde a infância, _Oz, O Gande e Teível, _preso na parede à sua frente, num enorme cartaz de onde, impassível e sádico, observava-a ficar decrépita e menos parecida com um ser humano pelas seguidas noites adentro.

Com o tempo, contudo, Oz começou a falar com ela. Saiu de sua passividade e resolveu orientá-la, doutrinando-a com suas lições de rancor, crueldade e medo. Aos poucos, passou a alimentar os sentimentos ruins de Zelda, incitando-a a odiar mais, mais e mais cada um daqueles parentes que a olhavam com pena e rejeição. Foi assim, pela influência do Grande e Terrível Oz, que Zelda deixou de ser o que fora e assumira outra personalidade, de forma definitiva. Detestar e destruir eram seu lema.

O seu maior desejo era poder se levantar e quebrar os pescoços de cada um naquela casa. Imaginava-se robusta e dona de si erguendo-se da cama, caminhando até a porta e saindo por ela rumo ao quarto dos pais. Via-se subindo as escadas silenciosamente, um pé depois do outro, cautelosa, para não despertar ninguém. Adentrava na alcova dos genitores e ia à cabeceira da cama deles, onde dormiam o sono dos justos, sossegados, como se a filha não estivesse morrendo aos poucos no térreo, escondida e esquecida.

Era quando via os rostos relaxados e enfeitados num meio sorriso de contentamento que seu corpo se esticava e a musculatura crescia. As unhas, atrofiadas, aumentavam e se transformavam em finas navalhas. Os dentes ficavam pontudos e enormes, não podendo mais ser contidos pela boca, saindo pelos lábios. Os pés se revestiam de uma couraça estranha, assemelhando-se a patas de galinhas, porém, bem maiores e mais resistentes.

Olhava-se no espelho próximo e via um monstro. Tinha deixado de ser uma menina doente e virara uma criatura forte, saudável, indestrutível. E sedenta por sangue e vingança. De repente ela não era mais a pobre Zelda, mas _Zelda, A Gande e Teível, _assim como Oz no pôster afixado em seu quarto. Liberta das amarras da meningite, livre das desgraças daquela doença infernal. Poderosa, armada com a ira e a vontade de destroçar o planeta inteiro.

Ela, então, enxergava-se colocando os longos braços para frente. As mãos iam sozinhas ao encontro dos pescoços dos pais. Eles não tinham tempo sequer de abrir os olhos. Antes que os cérebros processassem o ocorrido, as cabeças já estavam pendendo para o lado, penduradas pelas peles flácidas, balançando ao som dos ossos fraturados.

A visão do líquido vermelho vertendo pelas narinas e lábios dos dois fazia com que asas saltassem de suas costas. Gigantescas, densas, negras asas com penas revestidas de piche. Batia-as com vontade, gerando um vento tão intenso que movia as cortinas e os lençóis, tirava objetos do lugar.

Sentia o corpo largar o solo, sobrevoando o espaço. Ria, fazendo pouco caso da mortalidade daqueles que não a amaram como deveriam, triunfando porque, agora, era ela quem os diminuía, e não o contrário.

Satisfeita com a cena, saía voando em direção ao local onde dormia Rachel. Alcançava a porta e esta se abria com velocidade, batendo contra a parede, quase sendo arrancada, sem que Zelda a tocasse. Era a energia da raiva que derrubava todos os obstáculos.

Percebia o exato segundo em que Rachel acordava sobressaltada, sem entender nada. E apreciava o arregalar dos globos oculares quando a querida irmãzinha a via, ainda sem saber do que se tratava. O grito emitido pela garota ao notar que era ela, Zelda, o demônio que adentrava o recinto soava-lhe como música. A imagem, então, era coroada pela urina que se seguia ao berro, molhando as pernas perfeitas da menina e escorrendo pelo colchão.

E era o bastante para que a festa começasse. Se com os pais a morte fora lenta e indolor, com a irmã tomaria o seu tempo.

Antes que Rachel pudesse fugir, precipitava-se sobre ela e começava a arranhá-la, marcando a pele em todos os pontos que podia alcançar. Rachel gritava a plenos pulmões, jorrando esguichos de sangue para todos os lados, sentindo as feridas arderem. Zelda, impiedosa, passava a empreender cortes mais profundos, entrando firmemente na carne, lanhando a estrutura óssea. A irmã tentava se defender, colocava os braços sobre o rosto, pedia para que aquilo parasse. Nada, porém, surtia o efeito desejado.

Parava quando o quarto e o corpo de Rachel não deixavam mais espaço para outra cor que não fosse o vermelho tinto daquilo que corria em suas veias. Via a irmã respirar devagar, chorando, o terror estampado nos soluços, as lágrimas queimando nos cortes, a hemorragia se agravando.

Reiniciava os trabalhos. Desta vez, as navalhadas eram dadas com tanta agressividade que arrancava a pele, a carne, os ossos, jogando tudo contra as paredes, pintando o teto, decorando as janelas. Lançava os pedaços da jovem por todos os lados, gargalhando num som gutural e sinistro, enquanto a vítima implorava pelo fim daquilo.

Interrompia a atividade quando deixava a outra quase desacordada, o corpo descarnado, as vísceras expostas, as fibras esbugalhadas. Voando, agarrava os cabelos de Rachel e a erguia, fazendo-a soltar aquele que seria seu último grito verdadeiramente ensurdecedor. Botava-se a girar, rodopiando o que restava da irmã com toda a força, levando o que sobrara dela a se soltar e se prender onde batia.

O término da atividade a presenteava com a pintura magnânima formada por Rachel em mínimos pedaços. Fígado para um lado, tripas para o outro, coração, ainda pulsando, preso na ponta do lustre... E a cabeça, com a língua para fora e os olhos saltando, repousado entre seus dedos. Num último ato de ódio, jogava para longe o crânio que fora de Rachel, fazendo-o ricochetear pelo quarto, detonando sua estrutura e espalhando os miolos por sobre o resto, como se fosse a última pincelada de um renomado artista, o retoque final, o _grand finale_ que vale ouro.

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, coberta pelo sangue, órgãos e fezes da irmã, Zelda saía batendo as asas pela janela, pronta para agraciar o mundo com sua ira implacável e seu poder destrutivo.

Era nesse ponto que o devaneio acabava. Repetia-o muitas vezes, inspirada pelo olhar incentivador de Oz na parede, até à exaustão. Um dia, ela bem sabia, isso iria acontecer. Teria sua vingança, e ela seria deliciosa. Oz, O Gande e Teível, era quem lhe dizia isso. E ela acreditava no único que, entre todos, ainda lhe dava forças para lutar pela vida.

Mas esse dia não seria hoje. Outro qualquer, longe ou próximo, porém, certamente, não o presente dia. Sendo assim, a maldade que lhe comandava ainda não podia ser espalhada como pretendia. Isso, entretanto, não significava que nada faria.

Iria esperar pela vinda da mãe e da irmã. Aguardaria que elas fizessem seu asseio, lhe medicassem, lhe oferecessem a comida. E então, depois de alimentada e limpa, vomitaria tudo no rosto de Rachel, liberaria a bexiga sobre os lençóis limpos e apuraria a secreção fétida de seus brônquios para cuspir na genitora quando esta se aproximasse. E, sorrindo, olharia para ambas com ar de vitória.

Constataria a derrota no rosto de cada uma quando, após um suspiro, se pusessem a higienizar tudo outra vez. Nessa hora, lançaria um olhar para seu mestre. Tinha certeza de que Oz lhe brindaria com um belo sorriso nos lábios, como se dissesse _"Muito bem, minha discípula"._

**_ FIM _**


End file.
